The present invention relates to a blade set and more particularly pertains to a blade set for hair clipper which has a movable blade disposed between an upper fixed blade and a lower fixed blade and reciprocating laterally relative to the two fixed blades.
Blade sets for hair clippers available in the marketplace generally have a fixed blade and a movable blade. Lateral reciprocation of the movable blade relative to the fixed blade results in a cutting action. Since the movable blade is exposed to users during the cutting action, it is easy for users to get injured by the movable blade.